


Attraversare l'Oceano (sopra un Serpente Marino)

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Australian Aboriginal Mythology, Demons, Gen, Snakes, World Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: FBI vuole andare in America, ma non ha ali, solo artigli e una coda da gatto. Come può attraversare l'oceano un kinnie ger? Sopra un gigantesco karumari, ovviamente, che fato vuole debba andare anche lui dall'altra parte del mare.
Kudos: 1





	Attraversare l'Oceano (sopra un Serpente Marino)

FBI guardò l'oceano muoversi davanti a lui.

Le nuvole correvano veloci, agitandosi sopra delle acque scure e gonfie di spuma.

Ogni tanto delle teste serpentine affioravano dalla superficie, sbuffando aria prima di tornare a immergersi. Gli artigli stretti intorno alle braccia magre gli tenevano poco caldo, davanti a tutto quel vento oceanico gli sarebbe servito ben più del proprio pelo per proteggersi.

Rogue si grattò il dorso di una mano, adocchiando agitato le onde. "Sembra un bel viaggio."

Iniziò, mentre un grosso uccello planava sulla sabbia, provando a rovistare tra le pietre, prima di venire azzannato da un grosso serpente marino, che riscomparì in acqua.

"Un viaggio sicuro, soprattutto. E se rimanessi qui?"

Aggiunse dando la schiena alla spiaggia, osservando l'amico appollaiato su uno scoglio.

FBI scosse piano la testa. Non c'era speranza per lui, in Australia. O meglio, l'Australia era rimasta la sua amata casa per tanto, tantissimo tempo. Ma era ora di esplorare il mondo, perché tutto ciò che c'era, lì in quel continente in mezzo agli oceani, era già vecchio per lui.

"Non posso, Rogue. Non voglio. Là fuori c'è qualcos'altro, e voglio andare a conoscerlo. E poi, potrò scriverti. Usare la posta degli umani per raccontarti cosa ho scoperto. Non sarà un problema per te, no?"

Rogue fece un soffio divertito. "Figurati. Andrò all'ufficio più vicino, e scaverò nelle lettere cercando il tuo odore. Farai meglio a descrivermi tutto, voglio sapere com'è il mondo là fuori."

FBI incurvò il viso felino, e annuì. Sì, sarebbe partito per la terraferma. Ma prima, avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di riuscire ad attraversare quel mare gonfio di rabbia e di mostri.

"Mi hanno detto che ti serve un passaggio per andare al di là dell'oceano. Non credevo che i Kinnie Ger amassero l'acqua."

ChuChuZ ridacchiò all'espressione ferita di FBI. Alzò le ali da falco in segno di resa, per poi accucciarsi sulle gambe, guardando il giovane demone gatto da vicino.

"Non ti biasimo, né ti chiederò perché vuoi allontanarti dall'Australia. Se vuoi andartene, posso chiedere ad un conoscente. Fatti trovare sulla spiaggia fra un paio di giorni, va bene? Alle otto di mattina, dovrete muovervi presto."

La strada è lunga, ma ChuChuZ non glielo aveva voluto dire. E FBI non chiese quante ore avrebbe dovuto sopportare quella tortura fatta di acqua e sale.

Erano passate da poco le otto quando un umano si presentò allo scoglio. FBI, la coda arrotolata intorno alle gambe, spalancò gli occhi nel vederlo avvicinarsi. Sguainò gli artigli, iniziando a soffiare in sua direzione, rimanendo sorpreso alla sua mancanza di reazione. Al posto che scappare e temere per la propria vita l'umano estrasse una pelle di serpente da una sacca, sospirando rumorosamente. "Sei tu il Kinnie Ger che deve andare al di là del mare?"

Chiese, sollevando la pelle e indossandola a mo' di cappuccio. FBI abbassò gli artigli, guardandolo sorpreso. "Tu sei... il passaggio?"

L'umano fece un piccolo sorriso, avvicinandosi all'acqua fino ad immergere i piedi nudi. Infilò le scarpe e gli altri abiti in una sacca di pelle, e FBI dovette controllarsi all'idea di saltargli addosso e aprirlo in due. La prospettiva del sangue era così invitante...

Ma la pelle dell'uomo vibrò di un colore che non era di quella terra. Divenne verdastro, poi nero, e improvvisamente l'epidermide era coperta di squame, e il cappuccio si era fuso con la sua testa, diventando quella di un troppo, troppo grosso serpente.

ll karumari emise una risata profonda, trascinandosi lentamente dentro l'acqua più profonda. "Allora, sei pronto a partire? Hai salutato la tua terra?"

FBI si guardò indietro, osservando l'orizzonte florido. Gli alberi nascondevano cosa ci fosse oltre della sua Australia. "Tu l'hai fatto?"

Chiese indispettito. Il serpente acquatico si avvicinò col muso, scendendo al suo livello per permettergli di salirgli sul capo.

"Sì. Ma non è facile."

FBI si aggrappò con le unghie alla pelle coriacea dell'altro, soffiando appena mentre il serpente si sollevava fin troppo velocemente, per poi scivolare in acqua. Quando ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi, la spiaggia sembrava già lontanissima. Si appallottolò sulla fronte del serpente, singhiozzando silenziosamente.

"Senti, quando inizierà ad esserci mare mosso, ti dovrò prendere in bocca."

"In bocca? Non ci penso neanche!"

"E come pensi di affrontare la potenza delle onde? Finiresti giù dalla mia testa in un secondo."

"Non hai un posto migliore in cui mettermi?"

"Fisionomicamente parlando, hai due possibilità. Una è in bocca, l'altra è personale. E spero tu non abbia voglia di passare del tempo stritolato nella mia cloaca."

"Cloache?"

"Lascia... lascia stare. Senti, per ora puoi rimanere qua sopra. Ma se il tempo peggiora, non fare storie."

FBI si era sdraiato nuovamente sul capo del gigantesco serpente marino, osservando le nuvole scivolare veloci sopra di loro. Tenne le mascelle serrate per qualche minuti, finché non si girò a pancia in giù, avvicinandosi più alla sua fronte. Era una situazione già abbastanza strana, e stare in silenzio lo metteva solo ulteriormente a disagio.

"Non pensavo che i karumari potessero diventare umani."

Accennò casualmente, iniziando a grattare delicatamente una squama tonda e lucida. Da sotto di lui, la voce più profonda fece una mezza risata.

"Non possono. Sono io che sono un umano che può diventare un karumari. La maggior parte della mia gente utilizza pelli di numeregi-" "Numeregi!? I serpenti giganteschi mangiauomini?"

"... Ma io ho sempre usato quella dei karumari. Comodo, visto questo esodo."

FBI rimase in silenzio, provando a carezzare delicatamente la sua testa.

"Dev'essere dura. Come mai te ne vai anche tu?"

Il karumari fece saettare fuori la lingua per un momento, assaporando il vento salato.

"Devo raggiungere il Vecchio Continente. Il massimo che hanno lì sono uomini che diventano lupi. Buffo, vero?"

FBI non nascose lo sfottò nella risata.

"Lupi? Che poveracci. A cosa serve diventare un orribile canide..."

Una piccola parte del suo cervello si chiese se non avrebbe rischiato di incontrarne, sulla terraferma. La prospettiva di quel trasferimento si sarebbe fatta decisamente meno rosea.

"Umh, ChuChuZ mi ha parlato bene dell'America. Non credo ci siano uomini lupo, lì."

Il serpente sollevò la lingua, lanciandogli tra le mani un pesce ancora vivo. FBI lo guardò stupito, ma senza far domande iniziò ad addentarlo, lamentandosi poi con un miagolio per la poca presenza di sangue.

"Ti trasferisci per seguire le orme di ChuChuZ?"

Il tono del karumari era inquisitorio, e FBI soffiò in risposta.

"Sarebbe un problema?"

Se avesse potuto osservargli il muso, FBI avrebbe scommesso che stava sorridendo.

"Trovo solo inusuale che un demone gatto tenga in tanta considerazione un mangu waltangu. Non mangiate i demoni falco?"

FBI gettò in acqua ciò che restava del pesce, tornando a grattare la squama, iniziando a parlare con tono orgoglioso.

"Si vede che nasci umano. Non ci si mangia tra demoni. Perché, uh..." La risata del serpente marino lo indispettì. Provò a ficcare gli artigli nella sua pelle, con scarso successo.

"Non devi giustificarti con me sul perché hai paura. Anche io ammiro molto ChuChuZ. Mi ha raccontato del mondo esterno, e ho deciso che un giorno sarei partito anche io, come lui." FBI scivolò più avanti, cadendo sul muso del karumari, avvicinandosi ad uno dei suoi occhi. Avevano ancora lo stesso colore blu-grigio.

"Perché non sei partito da solo, allora? Ne hai tutte le capacità."

Il serpente chiuse la membrana nittitante, scurendo appena l'iride.

"Non ne avevo ancora il coraggio. Ma ChuChuZ ha sempre detto che per ringraziarlo ci saremmo dovuti aiutare a vicenda. Quindi grazie, kinnie ger, per avermi spinto a partire."

FBI emise un involontario cenno di fusa.

"Non diventarmi così sdolcinato."

Disse, cercando di scacciare dalla memoria tutte le volte in cui cercava l'approvazione di ChuChuZ. Ricordava perfettamente quanto pianse quella volta che l'imponente demone falco lo aveva stretto al petto, ringraziandolo per aver salvato una colonia di mantalupra, simpatici spiriti gatto fatti di sabbia.

"Mi chiamo FBI. Tu che nome hai?"

Il serpente sbuffò violentemente aria dalle narici, in quella che sembrava espressione di gioia.

"Destiny."


End file.
